


EXODUS

by Sungieee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, M/M, MAMA!AU
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungieee/pseuds/Sungieee





	1. Chase in darkness | Baekhyun

Všude ticho. Nesnášel ticho, proto si vzal do uší sluchátka. Musel to ticho něčím zaplnit. Nebyl zvyklí na samotu. On nikdy nebyl sám. Vždycky to bylo ‚my‘ a ne ‚on‘. Ale teď si musí zvykat na to, že je jenom on a už není kolem slyšet smích, není kolem slyšet spousty hlasů, kteří se překřikují.

Ale nad tím nemá smysl přemýšlet.

Baekhyun šel dál temnou uličkou, kterou osvětlovali jenom pouliční lampy. Nikdo nebyl kolem, byl sám. Všude byla tma, kterou osvětlovali jenom malá světla z pouličních lamp. Ale světlo nikdy nebylo pro Baekhyuna problém, nevěděl, jaké to je ocitnout se v temnotě, bez toho, aby nebyl schopný nic vidět kolem sebe. 

Šel dál, ale měl pocit, že se něco změnilo. Měl pocit, jako kdyby slyšel hlasy, kteří se k němu snaží promlouvat. Kteří se mu snaží něco říci, ale nebyl schopen jim rozumět, všechno mu splývalo v jednu šmouhu, nevěděl, co se to děje.

Přestala mu hrát ve sluchátkách hudba, dostal zprávu od neznámého čísla, světla kolem Baekhyuna se začali sami od sebe vypínat a on nad tím neměl žádnou kontrolu. Jediné co ho napadlo, bylo, že jsou tady.

Oni se vrátili.

Musel utíkat. Nemohli se k němu dostat a chytit ho. Kdyby ho chytili a on byl takhle sám, byl by to konec, neměl tady nikoho, kdo by mu pomohl, byl sám a sám je nemohl zvládnout. Nedokázal by to, navíc, když má problém s tím, jak kontrolovat svou moc, která by mu byla určitě k užitku, proto utíkal, jak nejrychleji mohl.

Utíkal, dál a dál, na plicích ho pálilo, chtěl se zastavit a zhluboka se nadechnout, ale nemohl. Musel dál běžet, bez jediného zabrknutí, bez jediného zastavení, jedno jediné zastavení, by ho stálo příliš mnoho.

Světla se vypínali, žárovky praskali, byl slyšet jenom praskot žárovek, podél cesty, po chvíli nebyl Baekhyun schopen vidět nic a nemohl světlo ovládnout, ještě pořád neměl nad svojí mocí kontrolu a to ho děsilo. Vždycky měl nad tím kontrolu, pokaždé mohl světlo ovládat, ale teď nemohl a to ho děsilo.

Děsila ho temnota. Nikdy se neocitl v temnotě. Nikdy. 

Narazil na bránu. Velkou kovovou bránu a věděl, že je konec. Ale v hlavě se mu ozval hlas, který mu říkal, že se blíží, že musí ještě chvíli vydržet a oni přijdou a pomůžou mu. Ale musí se nadechnout a zase ovládnout kontrolu nad svojí mocí, nemůže zůstat bezmocný.

Baekhyun se snažil uklidnit. Opřel se o bránu a zhluboka dýchal, na chvíli ho pohltila temnota, zavřel oči a soustředil se jenom na svůj dech. 

Nádech a výdech.

Nádech a výdech.

Nádech a výdech.

A najednou věděl, že je zase všechno tak, jak má být. Oni jsou pryč a Baekhyun zase mohl ovládat svojí moc, měl ji pod kontrolou, okolo Baekhyuna se objevilo tisíce malých světýlek a on věděl, že je v pořádku, věděl, že i ostatní se k němu blíží a jediné co musí je čekat na další znamení, které mu dají.

Teď, když se oni vrátili, se musí zase všichni najít a spojit všechny síly dohromady, jinak nad nimi nemají šanci vyhrát, jediné co jim pomůže, je aby spojili svoje síly.

Ale nejdřív musí Baekhyun zjistit, kde se ostatní nacházejí. Musí zjistit, jestli jsou v pořádku. Jestli je on v pořádku.


	2. Need Your Help | Yixing

Yixing nevěděl, kde více hledat. Jednoho dne se probudil a byl zpátky v zemi, ve které se narodil, ale co se dělo před tím netušil. V hlavě měl prázdno, nic nedávalo smysl, věděl jenom svoje jméno a tím to končilo. 

Kdo je?

Proč je tady?

Co dělal před tím?

Nevěděl nic. Hledal, už několik dní hledal a snažil se o sobě něco zjistit, ale nic nedávalo smysl a on z toho, už byl unavený, proto se rozhodl, že si na chvíli sedne a odpočne v místí kavárně. Sedl si ke stolu a čekal, až dorazí jeho objednávka. 

V kavárně bylo až moc ticho a on ticho nesnášel. Nevěděl proč. V hlavě se mu ozvalo několik se smějících a pokřikujících hlasů, ale on je neznal. Tohle se stalo už několikrát, někdo volal jeho jméno, někdo ho znal, ale Yixing nevěděl, kdo to je. Snažil se si za každou cenu vzpomenout, ale nemohl, bylo to, jako kdyby měl v hlavě zeď, kterou nemůže překonat, aby se dostal k tomu, co potřebuje.

Vzpomínky.

Z kapsy vytáhl telefon a chtěl se podívat, jestli mu zase nepřišla nějaká zpráva od neznámého čísla, které mu chodí už několik dní, ale nedozvěděl se, kdo to je. Chodili mu jenom zprávy náhodně během dne, ale nikdy se nedočkal odezvy na svoje poslané zprávy.

Displej na mobilu se začal měnit, začalo se na něm objevovat něco, čemu Yixing nerozuměl, on ve svém životě nerozumí ničemu.

Prudce vstal ze židle, světlo se začalo mihotat.

Světlo.

Světlo.

Někdo, nebo něco je společného se světlem. A pak to zase uslyšel. Byl to hlas, který mohl slyšet jenom on a nikdo jiný, ze začátku ho to děsilo, jak je možné, že ty hlasy slyší jenom on a nikdo jiný, ale teď už si na to zvykl a bylo dost možné, že by se mohl od těch hlasů něco dozvědět, ale nic užitečného to nebylo, ale tohle byl známí hlas.

Pomoc!

Slyší mě někdo, pomoc. Potřebuju pomoc.

 

Yixing ten hlas znal. Světlo prasklo a jemu se vybavilo jméno.

 

Baekhyun.

Baekhyun potřebuje pomoc, to on je ten co potřebuje pomoc, to on je ten, kdo se snaží dovolat pomoci, to Baekhyun je ten, kdo umí ovládat světlo a snaží se, aby ho někdo slyšel. A Yixing ho slyšel, věděl, kam jít. Yixing věděl, co se děje.

Yixing věděl.

Rychle opustil kavárnu a vydal se Baekhyunovi na pomoc.

Oni se vrátili a není možné, aby je Baekhyun zvládl sám. Budou potřebovat ostatní, ale co když jsou na tom jako on, co když nevědí, kdo jsou a jenom čekají, až se jim ostatní ozvou. Yixing se snažil, aby se mohl s někým z nich spojit, kromě Baekhyuna, ale nikoho nenašel. 

Ale jedno je jisté.

Yixing není sám.

Je jich víc.


	3. Ominous Silence | Jongdae

Všude byl klid. Jongdae miloval tyhle místa, kam nikdo jiný nechodil, kde mohl být na chvíli sám. V klidu si sednout a nevnímat nic než to ticho, které prostupuje celým vaším tělem a vy nemusíte nad ničím přemýšlet a jenom nechat ticho a klid, aby se zmocnilo vašeho těla a nechat se tím ovládat.

Jongdae vyšel až na vrchol budovy, ze které mohl pozorovat celé město, jako na dlani, ale o tohle mu nešlo, prošel kolem bílých kusů prádla, které byli rozvěšené na celé střeše budovy. Byl slyšet tlukot zvonů hodin, které udávaly čas a v tu chvíli si Jongdae připomněl jednu osobu, která by ty hodiny mohla zastavit, ale neudělá to.

Nechce.

Nechá čas plynout, tak jak je a víc se v něm nechce brodit a měnit ho. Od jisté nehody, nad kterou Jongdae nechce přemýšlet. Nechce nad tím vzpomínat. Nechce přemýšlet vůbec nad ničím snad jenom, nad tím klidem a tichem, které se mu zde na tomto místě dostává.

Jongdae vyšel ještě výš do věže, která se nacházela na střeše budovy, a posadil se. Otevřel knihu a v klidu se ponořil do příběhu, který se odehrává v knize. Ale něco tu nesedělo. Něco bylo jinak. Vítr se z ničeho nic stával silnějším a silnějším. Strany knih, které leželi kolem, se otevírali a vítr si s nimi hrál, ale stával se silnější.

Najednou ticho, které bylo uklidňující, bylo tíživé až zlověstné. Jongdae vzhlédl a rozhlédl se kolem sebe, měl pocit, jako by ho někdo pozoroval, jako by tu nebyl sám.

Ale nikoho nikde neviděl. Po chvíli se začalo všude zatahovat a zvony byli slyšet v dáli. Jejich zvuk byl blíž a blíž. Jongdae se prudce postavil, až mu kniha kterou četl, vypadla z ruky a dopadla na studenou zem.

Slunce pomalu začal překrývat měsíc, bylo úplné zatmění slunce. A Jongdae věděl, že je něco špatně. Tohle se normálně nedělo, zatmění slunce, není z ničeho nic, zatmění slunce, které bylo teď, značilo něco hodně špatného a Jongdae se obává, že ví, co to je.

Vrátili se.

Otravný zvuk, který Jongdae slyšel ve své hlavě, neustupoval. Sílil se, až si Jongdae myslel, že mu pukne hlava, nemohl to už déle vydržet. Ten zvuk. Bylo to, jako by se mu měla hlava rozskočit na tisíc kousků.

V jedné vteřině bylo po všem. A jediné co teď Jongdae slyšel, byl zběsilý tlukot srdce, ale nebyl to jeho tlukot srdce. Byl někoho jiného. Jongdae se snažil soustředit a přijít na to, čí je. Komu tak bije srdce na poplach, jako by mu mělo vyskočit z hrudi. 

A náhle se v dáli začali tvořit dvě tornáda a Jongdae věděl, komu ten tlukot srdce patří. Jongdae věděl, kdo potřebuje pomoc. Na znamení, že Jongdae slyší a ví komu má pomoci, se na obloze objevil blesk.

A ticho přehlušil silný úder hromu.


	4. Looking For You | Sehun

Hledá.   
Neustále po něm pátrá, snaží se ho najít, ale marně. Už prohledal tolik míst, ale nikde ho nenašel. Jen malá vodítka a nápovědy, jakým směrem by se měl vydat, ale on je vždycky krok před ním, a Sehunovi už dochází síly i trpělivost.

Procházel po ulici kolem a kolem, kde by zase mohl najít nějaké vodítko, ale nic nenacházel. Zase je pryč a Sehun přišel pozdě. Vzal do ruky mobil a podíval se na mapu, v naději, že se třeba přehlédl a ten dotyčný na něho čeká jinde. Ale bylo to správné, jenom on byl zase pryč.

Zase se rozhlédl kolem sebe a hledal. Sehun jenom pátrá po někom, koho chce, tak moc najít a mít ho po svém boku, ale on mu vždycky vyklouzne mezi prsty. Všechna vodítka dávají smysl, ale Sehun není dostatečně rychlý, vždycky přijde pozdě.

Ticho.

Na celé ulici nebylo nikoho. 

Byl sám.

.  
.  
.

Další vodítko Sehuna zavedlo k opuštěnému domu. Otevřel dveře a vešel dovnitř s nadějí, že konečně před ním přestane utíkat. Ale jen co vešel do domu, něco byla špatně. Ve vzduchu se pohybovali předměty. Po místnosti bylo několik předmětů ve vzduchu.

Sehun do jednoho předmětu, do dětského letadla, praštil a letadlo se jenom ve vzduchu zatočilo, ale jinak zůstalo stejně viset ve vzduchu. 

Ale co bylo ještě prapodivnější, je to, že uprostřed místnosti seděli dvě děti, které vypadali, jako by je někdo ovládal. Měli upřený pohled nahoru na strop, kde se nad nimi ve vzduchu vznášeli dětské hračky. 

Z ničeho nic se dětské pohledy přesunuli z hraček na Sehuna a ten věděl, že jsou zpátky. Kdo jiný by to dělal. Kdo jiný má takovou moc, aby mohl ovládat dětskou mysl. Ale ty předměty ve vzduchu mu nedali spát, bylo to skoro jako by byl tady, ale to mohli zapříčinit oni. 

Světlo, které prudilo okny do domu, se vytratilo a dům zahalila temnota, Sehun věděl, že jsou blízko a že musí rychle pryč. Slunce bylo zakryté měsícem, uprostřed dne a v době, kdy žádné zatmění nemá být.

Toho jsou schopni jenom oni. Sehun musí najít i ostatní, musí se zase dát dohromady, protože tohle jenom jeden z nich nezvládne, musí spojit svoje síly, aby byli jeden celek, který má o hodně větší sílu, než jeden článek.

Ostrý zvuk Sehuna vytrhl z přemýšlení, venku bylo temno a vítr foukal ze strany na stranu. Sehun se musel dát na útěk. Utíkal pryč z toho prokletého domu a pryč od těch posedlých dětí, kterým už nebylo pomoci. Ne, když tady není Yixing, který by jim snad mohl pomoci, Sehun na to nemá tu potřebnou sílu, bylo mu to líto, ale ty děti jsou ztraceni.

Bez toho, aby se ohlédl za sebe, utíkal pryč z toho domu. Zavřením dveří se ozvala hlasitá rána, která utišila ostrý zvuk, který způsoboval Sehunovi nepředstavitelné bolesti hlavy. 

Netušil, jestli to byla jenom jeho představa, ale měl pocit, že zaslechl hrom a věděl, že se tohle nestalo jenom jemu, oni jdou i po ostatních. A Sehun je musí co nejrychleji najít a první kdo by mohl být blízko je Jongdae, utvořil pomocí své síly dvě tornáda na znamení, že o Jongdaem ví, a na oplátku mu byl na obloze velký blesk a po chvíli ticho přerušil hlasitý hrom.


	5. Confusion | Chanyeol

Nevěděl kde je. Nevěděl nic. Nic neviděl. Bylo to, jako by mu něco zastiňovalo zrak, aby nemohl vidět nic. Všechno měl v temnotě. Všude kolem se nacházela jenom temnota a on nevěděl, kde je.

Sáhl si na obličej a ucítil měkký materiál, něco mu bránilo v rozhledu. Potřeboval světlo. Sundal si látku z očí a posadil se. Netušil, kde se nachází, nikde nebylo nic. Nepamatoval si, jak se sem dostal. Nevěděl nic, pokoušel se si na něco vzpomenout, ale nemohl.

Z kapsy vytáhl kapesní hodinky a podíval se kolik je hodin. Musel alespoň něco vědět. Uklidnit se, že ví, kolik je alespoň hodin, stačí jedna informace, jediná, aby se měl čeho chytit, aby mohl mít nějaký záchytný bod. A ten mu v tenhle moment dával čas.

Hodinky uklidil zpátky do kapsy a postavil se. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe, ale nikdo tu nebyl. Rozešel se, bylo mu jedno jakým směrem, měl pocit, že všechny směry vedou na jedno a to samé místo.

Nikam.

Kolem byli hory, byl na nějakém velkém lánu trávy, vál studený vítr a slunce nepříjemně pálilo. Ale Chanyeol se nezastavoval, šel dál. Přišlo mu, že chodí hodiny od ničeho k ničemu, je to jenom pustina, ze které není úniku.

V dáli uviděl nějakou zříceninu, došel k ní a vylezl, kam jen mohl, aby se mohl podívat do dáli, jestli není, nějaká naděje, že by se z tohohle pustého místa mohl nějak dostat. Ale vypadalo to marně, kromě té zříceniny v okolí nic nebylo, jen samé stromy a hory. Jinak se v okolí nic nenacházelo. Byl tu ale dlouhý les, za který nebylo vidět, ani z téhle výšky a proto, to je ta nejlepší možnost, kam se vydat.

Začínalo se stmívat, bylo slyšet pění ptáků v korunách stromů, Chanyeol musel vzhlédnout a podívat se, jestli nějakého nespatří, ale zůstali mu ukrytí ve větvích stromů. Pokračoval dál v cestě lesem, ale bylo to marné. Měl žízeň, hrdlo měl tak vyschlé, že nemohl ani mluvit, byl unavený a hlavně nevěděl, kam dál jít, šel jenom, kam ho nohy zanesly.

Z dáli něco upoutalo jeho pozornost. Zastavil se a rozhlížel se kolem, snažil se poslouchat, ale nevěděl, co by to mohlo být. Naslouchal a naslouchal tě divným zvukům, které byli slyšet ze všech směrů a jenom nabírali na síle. 

Zvuk se po chvíli stal neúnosnějším, ale Chanyeol pořád netušil, co by to mohlo být. Hlava ho bolela. Měl pocit, že by se po chvíli mohla rozskočit na tisíce malých kousků.

Pak se vše utišilo a on poznal jeden zvuk z dáli. Bylo to voda. Měl pocit, že se na něho žene a chce ho utopit, jde k němu a přibližuje.

Na chvíli zavřel oči. Pevně sevřel víčka k sobě. Netušil co se stalo, ale bylo slyšet jenom praskání dřeva. Pomalu oči otevíral a před sebou spatřil, jak se celý les ocitl v plamenech a on stojí uprostřed toho všeho a není mu vůbec nic, bylo to skoro, jako by mu ten oheň nemohl vůbec ublížit, neměl nad nic žádnou moc, bylo to spíš, jako kdyby Chanyeol měl nějakou určitou moc nad ohněm.


End file.
